


Mr. Mom

by Noodlewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Billy is Stephen's son, Billy is a good older brother, Child Billy Kaplan, Child Peter Parker, F/M, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, Kids calling Stephen mom, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper is Morgan's surrogate mom, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlewrites/pseuds/Noodlewrites
Summary: "Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer,Crayons go up one drawer higher,Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time,Breakfast 6, naps at 9,There bubblegum in the baby's hair,Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair,Been crazy all day long,and it's only Monday-Mr. Mom!"Being a parent of four is stressful, but it's worth every second of it. Follow Tony and Stephen on their adventures of meeting and then trying to raise their kids the best they can all while fighting off the monsters under the bed and keeping gum in mouths instead of in hair.





	Mr. Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a cute idea from a song and it's turned into a monster. This is a work in progress and chapters will be uploaded inconsistently but, I'll try my best to get them out when I can. Nothing about this story is consistent, the only actual timeline will come in during the first four chapters. After that, it's all over the place.
> 
> And before you guys say anything, yes I know that Billy is not Stephen's kid but, listen, I wanted to add him in this okay.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing a fic for the Marvel fandom so, excuse me if I'm a little nervous about all of this. That will also slow down the time between chapters

“I didn’t want this! I don’t want this… thing!” The woman hissed, motioning towards her swollen stomach as she glared at the man before her. “This is your fault! I could have had anyone I wanted, but you went and did this to me and now no one wants me!” Stephen was glaring back at the woman, anger boiling in his veins as he listened to her throw her fit, his arms crossed over his chest. This wasn’t the first time he had heard this come from her and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. At least, not until the baby was actually born, and when that day came Stephen had a feeling that she wouldn’t want anything to do with them. “I should have left you when I had the chance!” She screamed.  
Amelia had all the time in the world to actually leave Stephen, and yet, she had opted to just dating him and then going behind his back and cheating on him. Stephen knew that she slept with other guys, but never said anything about it as he knew there had been a time he had actually cared for her. Now, there was nothing but hate left. Frustration caused his hands to clench into fists as he stared at her. Despite how badly he wanted to smack some sense into her, he would never lay a hand on her. Instead, Stephen stood there, listening to her scream at him until his anger boiled over, finally making him explode. Grey eyes filled with burning rage, “You could have left me at any point so why didn’t you?!” He barked harshly. “It’s not like there was really anything keeping you here! After all, you had so many guys willing to replace me, it was just a matter of which one would take you!” The look of horror on her face told him that she didn’t think he knew about that. “How do I even know that the baby is mine?! How do I know it doesn’t belong to one of those other guys that you felt the need to sleep with behind my back?!” Her expression changed, her face flushed red with both embarrassment and rage. She looked ready to start screaming again, shoulders tense as she raised her hand as well, looking like she was going to slap him.  
“That’s enough!” Boomed a voice from the doorway, causing the pair to jump slightly before turning to see who it was. There, standing in the doorway, was Stephen’s best friend and roommate Wong, looking rather unimpressed with the pair. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at the couple, watching as Stephen’s shoulders slowly started to drop, the tension leaving him. “I’ve had it with you two and your constant bickering.” Wong snapped, stepping into the room. He saw the girl try to open her mouth again so she could probably spew some crap that he honestly didn’t want to hear, so he cut her off. “This fighting isn’t good for anyone, let alone that baby you’re carrying.” He said, pointing at Amelia. “And as for you,” He wheeled around on his friend who looked a little scared, “You should know better than to let it get to this point. Ah-” He held up a hand, cutting Stephen off before he could speak,“I don’t want to hear it. Now, I’m going back to bed. If I have to come back here and break the two of you up again, no one will be happy.” And with that, the man was leaving, mumbling something under his breath in Mandarin before closing the door behind him.  
Stephen looked over at the woman, seeing how irritated she looked, despite her not looking at him. He let out a sigh, lowering his head slightly as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Guess it was time to try mending this before she just left in a huff.

\-------------------------------------------------

Nothing was mended between the couple, but despite this, Stephen stayed with Amelia. At least till they had gotten to this point, that is. Stephen sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his head hanging as he dozed slightly in his seat. He had been up all day and late this evening studying when he had gotten a call from Amelia about going into labor so he was very exhausted. What pulled him from his power nap was the sound of someone opening the door and calling his name. Stephen sat up, eyes blinking rapidly to clear them of sleep before standing to meet the doctor. They exchanged names and polite greetings before the doctor was leading Stephen back into the maternity ward where he saw Amelia laying in bed doing whatever she could to avoid eye contact with a clear plastic bassinet next to her. Stephen on the other had, couldn’t help but look, hearing the shrill screams coming from the baby held within. It took his brain a second to register that someone was speaking to him, causing him to frown slightly before looking around.  
“What?”  
“I said, she claims that she wants nothing to do with the baby, not even wanting to sign the birth certificate. I assume you are the father, so you may sign it but doing so will put you in charge of the baby. You will be his custodial guardian.” The doctor explained, a serious look on his face as he spoke. Stephen looked from the man before looking at Amelia then to the squirming blanket in the bassinet. He took the time to think this over, slowly approaching the bassinet to look in at the little dark haired baby that was still crying loudly. When grey eyes landed on the tiny being, he nearly melted, his heart swelling as his eyes began to water. Stephen slowly lowered a hand down to the baby, gently laying it on his chest, feeling his tiny heartbeat under his hand. It seemed that was what the boy needed to stop crying, tiny hands now grabbing tightly at the hand as his cries dissolved into soft whimpers.  
“What do I need to sign to make him mine?” He questioned, looking over at the doctor, grey eyes filled with unshed tears. He wouldn’t cry. Not here. Not in front of Amelia, who would no doubt ridicule him for it, though if he was honest with himself, he had nearly forgotten that the woman was there. He didn’t even notice the doctor leave to get the papers until he was holding the papers out to Stephen, who had been too busy staring at his now quiet son.  
Stephen was quick to sign the papers, barely listening to the quiet grumbles coming from the woman in the hospital bed as he flipped through each page, making sure to read everything thoroughly. Eventually, he was handing the papers to one of the nurses at the desk before going back into the room taking a seat in the chair next to the baby’s bassinet. His exhaustion from earlier was starting to creep its way back to the front of his mind, but he fought it down for another moment, gently running his thumb along his son’s cheek as he slept. Eventually, sleep finally overtook Stephen, slowly closing his eyes till he was passed out in the chair, his hand still in the bassinet as he slept.

Two days. That’s how long they stayed in the hospital. There were no complications with the mother or the child, both looking healthy and for the most part happy so the doctors declared they could leave. It didn’t seem to take Amelie long to gather her things and demand to be wheeled out by a nurse, not wanting to spend another second in the same room as Stephen and the baby. Stephen himself was gathering the things he knew he would need for his son, who he had named William. He was almost done when the waterworks started, causing him to let out a sigh, already moving to make a bottle for the fussy boy. “Looks like it’s just you and I, buddy.” He muttered, carefully pulling the baby from the bassinet so he could feed him.  
There was a soft knock on the door causing Stephen to just let out a grunt, letting whoever was outside know that they were welcome to come in. The nurse from before stepped into the room, looking rather hesitant as she stared at Stephen. “Before you say anything, yes, I know she left. No, she is not coming back so no, we won’t be waiting for her..” He stated calmly, keeping his gaze fixed on the baby that was now quietly eating. He listened to the nurse flounder for a moment before finally finding the right words to say..  
“Would you like help carrying your bags down?” She asked, causing Stephen to look up from his son to stare at the woman. They had a stare down, Stephen debating on if he should accept the help or not, but decided that in the end it would make his life ten times easier if he only had to really focus on carrying the baby. So, he gave her a small nod before motioning toward the backpacks on the bed. He already had one on his back, meaning there were three bags to carry. Each one was filled with items he was sure he would need to help care for his son so he didn’t want to leave a single one behind. “Sir, do you have a car seat for him?” The nurse asked, having looked around the room to find one missing. Stephen seemed to frown slightly. He hadn’t gotten around to going out and getting one so, he simply shook his head. Seems this was a common issue because the nurse gave him a knowing smile, moving to stand before the new father.  
She explained that they could watch the baby while he went out to buy one from either the gift shop or the store. Stephen was quick to thank her before carefully putting the now slumbering baby into the bassinet. A soft whimper had him pausing, watching as his son squirmed before getting comfortable once more, falling into a deep sleep. Stephen thanked the nurse once more before hurrying out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------

The apartment was quiet. It had been that way for almost three days now and Wong wasn’t quite sure if he should be pleased or not. It was the first time in a long time that he got to actually study in silence. That silence was broken by the sound of feet stomping up the stairs outside of the door, causing him to calmly close the book he had been reading. Suddenly, Stephen was bursting in through the door, a baby in his arms as he scream-whispered his friend’s name. “Wong, I have a son!” The taller male was rushing into the living room where Wong had been reading, no doubt to show off said son. “Look at my son! Pride is not the word I’m looking for!” Stephen spoke in a hushed yet excited tone.  
Wong raised an eyebrow before looking down at the newborn, taking in his scrunched red face. “He looks like an alien.” He murmured. He watched as Stephen let out a mock gasp, pulling the boy into his arms as he gave his friend an offended look. Wong simply shrugged before looking back at his book. Just from this little interaction with the other man, he could tell that Stephen truly was proud to be a father and was already proud of his son. “So, does he have a name or shall I just call him alien?” Once again, Stephen was letting out another offended gasp, causing the asian man to look up at his roommate.“His name is William and he is not an alien. He is…” Wong tilted his head slightly when seeing Stephen freeze, now looking down at the bundle in his arms. “Is… Oh my god…” He whispered, slowly sitting on the couch next to Wong, allowing the man to see what had Stephen so starstruck. A pair of grey-blue eyes were fluttering open, squinting slightly as they looked around for a moment before settling on the men. Wong simply stared back while it looked as though Stephen was about to have an absolute melt down. Seems the emotional wrecks that movies played new parents out to be weren’t so overdramatized as Wong had once thought.  
“He has already stolen your heart and has you wrapped around his finger.” Wong stated, now looking at his friend. “Though, he doesn’t look like a William, does he?” Dark eyes watched as Stephen turned to look at him, looking confused. A small smile slowly tugged at the corners of Wong’s lips as he looked at the baby once more. “No, he looks more like a Billy to me.” He admitted, now sitting back on the couch to relax a little bit, missing how Stephen smiled and looked back at the boy.  
“You’re probably right about that.” He heard Stephen mumble, watching how he leaned down a bit to press his nose against the boys. “Billy.” Wong would probably jokingly say that he was disgusted by the adorable display, but he kept his mouth shut, honestly getting quite attached to the boy already as well and he wasn’t even his son. Suddenly, the Asian man was holding his arms out, giving his friend a serious look when their eyes met. “What?” Stephen questioned.  
“Give.” Was Wong’s response, his arms still outstretched, waiting for the baby to be placed in them. “Give me the boy. It’s uncle Wong’s turn.” Stephen outright laughed about this, seeming to wipe away the underlying gloominess that seemed to be hanging around the other man. Good.“Uncle Wong?” Came his friend’s questioning voice. Still, he was being given the baby. Wong was now carefully holding the boy in his arms as he looked down, meeting those big grey blue eyes. Instead of saying anything, Wong simply shushed the other. It was his turn to grow very attached way too quickly. Seems the baby was already done being held by the man though, as his face scrunched up, letting out a loud cry. Almost instantly, both men were fumbling with the crying infant, trying to find out what had happened and how to make him stop crying. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge, thankful to have his arms free once more so he could cover his ears and muffle the sound of the baby crying.  
“Look at what you did, Stephen. You made him mad.” He spoke in a loud voice so the other would hear him.“Wha- me?!” Stephen sputtered. “You were the one holding him!” The pair went back and forth with their playful banter, eventually getting the baby to calm down before retiring for the night. Wong was already making a mental list of things he would need to help Stephen get so they could make sure the apartment was more baby friendly. They’d also have to work out a schedule so that Billy was never home alone. Wong fell asleep thinking about these things, barely stirring when the wails of an unhappy baby started up again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Billy?” There was a light knock on the door before it was being opened. Stephen poked his head in to see a small lump under the blankets on the toddler bed, causing him to frown. “Billy, are you still in bed? Come on, it’s time to get up.” The doctor stepped into the room before moving toward the bed, drawing back the covers to expose the small child that lay underneath. He smiled kindly down at the boy as he looked up at his father with big brown doe eyes, blinking away the tears that had started to form. “What’s wrong?” Stephen asked, noticing the tears causing him to look concerned. He watched as Billy slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, no longer looking at his father.  
“I don’t want to go to school…” The five year old mumbled, now playing with his sheet. Stephen frowned slightly at this but waited for him to continue, to see if maybe he would give him a reason as to why he should skip school. It seemed he wasn’t going to get an answer from the boy, causing him to softly sigh. He was already going to be late to work and he really couldn’t leave Billy here by himself nor could he take him to work with him. So, he had to accept the possible tantrum that was going to happen as he moved to gently pick the boy up off the bed.  
“I’m sorry, but you have to go to school.” Stephen said, hearing the crying now pick up. Large tears rolled down his son’s face as he began to sniffle and cry, causing the man’s heart to clench in guilt. Still, he moved to grab an outfit for the boy to wear, ignoring the sobs as he helped him change and get ready. Billy always seemed to be a crier, ever since he was an infant, seeming to cry over anything and everything. There were so many nights where he got little to no sleep due to the boy’s cries, but that was to be expected and Stephen had actually been okay with it for the most part. He just hated that he had to go to classes the next day. Seems that he had gotten so lost in his reminiscing that he didn’t notice Billy standing at the door, eyes puffy and glassy looking but ready to go. Stephen sighed before stepping forward, grabbing his keys and pocketing them before leading the five year old out the door.

“Doctor Strange, you have a call on line six. Doctor Strange you have a call on line six.” Stephen looked up from what he had been working on before looking at the phone that sat on his desk. With a small sigh, he picked up the phone, pressing the flashing button and letting out a tired ‘hello’. Just as the woman on the other side of the line began to speak, the door to his office opened, causing him to look up and see a white-haired woman stick her head in. He held up a finger as he listened to the woman on the phone speak, a small frown on his face as he realized that he hadn’t been paying attention.  
“I’m sorry, can you repeat all of that?”  
“I’m sorry to bother you, Mister-”  
“Doctor.”  
“Doctor Strange, but it seems your son, Billy, got into a fight.” Stephen’s jaw clenched slightly at her words, his hands gripping the phone a bit harder as well. “He’s in the nurse’s office right now and we need you to come in and pick him up.” Her voice was starting to grate on his nerves all of a sudden, but he took a deep breath before finally assuring her that he’d be at the school as soon as he could before finally hanging up. The doctor groaned before putting his head in his hands, suddenly feeling very tired.  
“I’m guessing you’ll be leaving then?” The voice had him jumping, looking up at the woman. He had forgotten that she was there. Stephen slowly leaned back in his chair, running a hand down his face with another groan. “Do you think you’ll be back when you’re done? I have something I need to tell you and it’s very important.” She said, causing Stephen to look at her once more. Finally, he was standing, checking his watch as he did before looking at the white haired woman once more. “And before you ask, no, this isn’t something we can talk about over the phone.”  
“I’m sorry, Clea. I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back. It’s too late to try and call a babysitter and Wong is busy today, so I’ll have to stay home with Billy.” He said, gathering his things for the day as he spoke before moving around his desk. “We can still meet for dinner tonight if you want to tell me then.” He saw the look on her face, how her brow was furrowed slightly, her lips drawn in an almost unnoticeable pout. Stephen nearly rolled his eyes when she let out a huffy ‘fine’ before leaving the room. Stephen was right behind her, turning the lights off in his office as he went.

“That child is a menace and deserves to be punished!” Screeched the woman across the table. Stephen had held his tongue through most of this meeting, but his patience was wearing thin and this woman was not making it any better. He listened as the guidance counselor and principal attempted to calm her down but she just kept screaming. “My son would never get into a fight! Your child is the problem! You should learn to raise him better!” Stephen was sure his tongue was bleeding at this point, but the soft sniffle that came from his son was what finally made him snap. No one would make his child cry while he was around and get away with it.  
“If your child is so perfect then why is my child the one that’s bandaged? Why was my son the one in the nurse’s office while your son sat in the classroom shoving crayons up his nose?!” He snapped, causing the woman to look a bit surprised. “If my son was the one to start the fight, then I think getting the snot beaten out of him was enough punishment. Honestly though, I doubt that he started it. I know my child, I know that he has flaws but never has he gotten in trouble for fighting before until today. So, how about we ask the children what happened as none of us were there to actually see what happened.” Stephen looked over at Billy, seeing big watery brown eyes looking up at him in awe. Those same brown eyes that always look to him for answers and support.  
“No! You’re not going to say anything to my child.” Stephen clenched his jaw before slowly turning to look at the woman who was now standing.  
“Mister Strange…” Stephen looked toward the principal, his eyes narrowing slightly. “We really can’t take the stories told by a couple of children and believe them to be true.” He said, looking at the doctor. “It looks as though Billy started the fight and just came out with more injuries. So, he will be the one in trouble.” The triumphant look on the mother’s face nearly had him jumping up and causing a scene.  
“Fine.” He huffed. “Then I will be pressing assault charges and will be pulling my son from this school as it seems no one here wants to deal with the bullying issue that seems to be happening.” He said calmly before standing up, holding his hand out to his son. He felt a tiny hand slide into his palm, the sound of little feet hitting the floor and the sound of everyone else at the table sputtering and yelling, trying to get him to stop. Stephen simply turned and started to make his way out of the room, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Stephen had been in the middle of researching a new school that he could send Billy to when he got a text. He picked up his phone, seeing that it was a message from Clea reminding him about dinner and that she was on her way, causing him to jump up from his chair in a panic. Stephen had dropped Billy off with Wong a little bit ago and now he was scrambling around his apartment, struggling to get everything ready for the evening. Somehow, he was able to get everything ready before Clea was knocking on the door.  
The doctor finished setting the table before moving to open the door, allowing the woman to come inside. The couple had been dating off and on for a while now due to fighting with each other, yet for some reason tonight felt more special than any of the actual dates they’ve had. “Dinner is on its way. I would have made something but, I kind of lost track of time.” Stephen admitted, closing the door behind her. She didn’t say anything, didn’t even look at Stephen yet, causing him to get a little nervous. Had he done or said something wrong? He wasn’t sure and wouldn’t know unless she told him, but he knew better than to ask. So, he simply cleared his throat before motioning toward the table. “Have a seat. We’ll talk when dinner gets here.” Anything he was going to say after that was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Seems the food had arrived on time.  
The food was paid for and brought in before being served. The couple sat in silence for a moment, neither of them speaking at first, just staring down at their plates of food. Stephen was about to break the silence when Clea spoke,“Stephen, I have something important to tell you.” She started, their eyes meeting. He didn’t say anything, instead just waiting for her to continue speaking, taking in her body language the best he could. She seemed bothered, almost upset, causing Stephen to shift nervously. “I guess there’s no point in keeping you in suspense.” Once again, she paused, causing the man to grow more nervous. “Stephen… I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will deal with Jr


End file.
